


Abby & Anna

by ManOfTheInterest



Category: Original Work
Genre: Big Butts, Dry Humping, Edging, F/M, Father-Daughter Relationship, First Time, Groping, Lolicon, REALLY big butts, Sisters, Swimsuits, Teasing, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, Wet Dream, bulge grinding, ill-fitting clothes, thicc lolis
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-01
Updated: 2021-02-05
Packaged: 2021-03-09 00:07:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 4
Words: 11,519
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27325543
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ManOfTheInterest/pseuds/ManOfTheInterest
Summary: A tale of two not-so-little girls, and their beloved daddy.
Comments: 22
Kudos: 113





	1. Movie Night

**Author's Note:**

> Let this story serve as proof that I CAN finish a story in one sitting (and with a lingering cold, too!). It's two lolis with big butts teasing their daddy. I got the idea, I wanted to write it, and I did. Cogitavi, volui, scripsi. Don't know if I'll use these characters again, but enjoy!

For most people, a movie night was an occasion to look forward to, a perfect chance to relax with friends and family. For him, however, movie nights were something to be dreaded, and his stomach churned every time this weekly event took place. His issue lay almost entirely in the people he frequently found himself watching movies with. Namely, his two daughters, six-year-old Anna and seven-year-old Abby. It wasn’t their behavior or personalities that upset him. They were extremely sweet and well-behaved. Two perfect little girls, for the most part. However, while they were quite young, “little” wasn’t exactly the best word to describe them. For a reason he didn’t know or want to know, their lower halves had both been filling out tremendously ever since they were toddlers, and now, they both had asses of truly ridiculous proportions. Porn stars, celebrities, strippers, there weren’t any grown women he knew of whose bottoms could even come close to the absurd roundness, plumpness and softness of his darling daughters’ bums, and it seemed they would just keep growing bigger and rounder as the years rolled forward. The thought of what might happen to them when they finally hit puberty often made him shudder. Still, he tried his best to be a good father for them, and never let the provocative shapes of their bodies turn his love for them sour. Of course, this was far easier said than done, and nowhere was this more apparent than on their movie nights.

“We’re coming, daddy! Did you make the popcorn?” called a cheery, sugar-sweet voice from a nearby hall as he stood in front of the microwave in the kitchen, watching the last few seconds tick down as the last of the crispy kernels exploded into their puffy forms. Soon, the microwave beeped, prompting him to carefully pull out the bag, open it up, and dump the perfectly-cooked popcorn into a large plastic bowl for him and his daughters to share. Just as he did this, they arrived. “Wow! That smells yummy!” exclaimed Abby as she pranced into the kitchen with her little sister in tow. To avoid unwanted embarrassment, he turned his head to face them only after they had stopped moving. The copious amounts of jiggling and wobbling that their backsides produced whenever the girls took so much as a step was enough to make any man riled up, even him. However, that didn’t mean things were easy when they weren’t moving around. Pulling his eyes away from the popcorn, he met the gaze of his two beautiful baby girls, in all their ultra-curvy glory. Abby looked up at him with a joyous smile, her bright green eyes beaming at him adorably. She was wearing a simple blue pajama top and bottom, the latter of which was just barely containing all of the firm, supple flesh in her lower half. Her thick, chunky thighs, paired together by a set of rather wide hips, stood out harshly against the rest of her petite, short frame, but they were nothing compared to the sheer enormity of Abby’s rump. Her all-natural bubble butt put women with plastic surgery to shame, practically taunting anyone behind her with its decidedly unnatural smoothness, tautness and, of course, size. Abby’s ass was so fat, the side swells of her butt cheeks could even be seen from her front, and quite a sizable bit of them, at that. These were all traits that carried over into her sister. Being a year younger, Anna’s rump wasn’t quite as large as Abby’s, but it came very close, and was just as round and doughy. Unlike her sister, however, Anna had decided to go without pajama bottoms on this movie night, wearing only a slightly-oversized white t-shirt and pair of panties, stretched to their absolute limits by her voluptuous little girl glutes. The sight of this came as quite a surprise to him, and, if he hadn’t been standing a fair distance away from the countertop, both Abby and Anna would have heard a loud thump come from near their beloved daddy.

“O-Oh, um… Anna, sweetie, why aren’t you wearing your jammies, tonight?” He asked, softly.

“They’re… itchy. Make my bum-bum feel funny…” Anna said bashfully, tenderly clutching a soft blue blanket that she almost always brought around with her in the evenings.

“She couldn’t fit in her jammies, daddy. She’s too big for them!” Abby said, giggling. Her laughter was met with scorn from her sister.

“N-No, I’m not! I-I can still wear them, I just…” Anna nervously shuffled in place, her huge thighs crisscrossing each other several times. Between them, he saw her puffy cameltoe being rubbed, having grown just as plump and ripe as the rest of her lower half. It was a sight that made his heart race, and, if he looked closely, he swore he could see a tiny bit of wetness staining the cloth around her swollen slit. _Could she really be getting…?_

“It’s fine, it’s fine, honey! Y-You can wear whatever you like for movie night! I’ll think about getting you some new jammies that aren’t itchy. For now, though, let’s go sit on the couch and watch a movie, okay?”

“Yay!” Abby cheered, clapping her hands together. Picking up the bowl of popcorn, he walked into the living room and dropped down onto the large, plush couch sat opposite the TV, placing the popcorn on an end table on his far left. “Hey, daddy…?” Abby started to say as she entered the room behind him. He had a suspicion as to what she was about to ask, and this suspicion made him dread answering her.

“What is it, honey?”

“Can I sit on your lap for the movie?”

There it was. The silver bullet. The biggest reason he dreaded movie night, pun very much intended. Normally, there would be nothing wrong with a father letting his young daughter sit on his lap when they were watching something together, but then again, most fathers didn’t have daughters with asses that were more than four times the size of their head.

“W-Well, sweetie… I think there’s enough room on the couch for all of us to sit next to each-other.” This wasn’t a lie. There was enough room for all of them… barely.

“I know, but… I still wanna sit on your lap. Can I, daddy? Please?” Abby said, using her infallible doe eyes on him again. He couldn’t willingly say no to her, not with that face. As much as he knew it would make his movie-watching experience unbearable, he had to agree.

“Okay…” he said. Abby giggled and skipped over to him, spinning around and plopping her enormous, fat donk directly on his crotch, letting her bubbly cheeks sink and spread over the rest of his hips. Their warmth and softness were unbelievable, and made him grit his teeth as he held back a sharp moan. His cock was already completely erect, it had been since he had seen Anna without her pajama bottoms on. However, now that he had Abby’s ass planted firmly on it, he knew his erection most likely wouldn’t go down for the entire length of the movie. This had not been a good day for him to decide to go commando.

“I kinda wanted to sit on your lap too, daddy…” Anna grumbled as she walked over and sat next to him, near the popcorn bowl.

“You can do it next time. It’s my turn with daddy, tonight!” Abby said. “Besides… daddy likes it more when I sit on his lap, right, daddy?” Abby leaned backwards and gazed at him lovingly, her ass sliding upwards along his shaft. The fact that neither Abby nor Anna seemed to notice his throbbing bulge every time they did this made him consider himself the luckiest man in the world.

“Aww… you know I love both of you girls equally,” he said, stroking Abby’s soft light brown hair.

“That’s what you always say…” Abby replied with a small giggle.

“Well, it’s true. C’mon, let’s start the movie.” He reached for the remote and quickly started sifting through menus on the TV to start their movie. The sooner he could start the movie, the sooner it could be over, and the sooner he could get Abby off of his lap. He couldn’t even really remember what it was about. It was some animated feature with knights and princesses, or something like that. Regardless of what movie it was, he knew he wouldn’t be able to focus on it, even if he tried. Before long, it had started, and both Abby and Anna had begun to dig into the popcorn as the opening credits rolled.

“Hey, don’t take all the popcorn, Anna!” Abby cried, snatching the bowl away from her sister after she had scarfed down several large handfuls.

“I wasn’t done with it…” Anna whined, pouting as Abby held the bowl out of reach.

“Girls, please, don’t fight. Remember what I told you about sharing…” He said. Looking to his side, he saw Abby devouring the popcorn at an incredible rate. “Abby, slow down! You just ate dinner, give your tummy a rest.”

“But it tastes so good, daddy!” Abby said with her mouth half-full. He sighed and relaxed back against the couch cushions. Both Abby and Anna had practically insatiable appetites, an oddity, even at their age. He provided well for them, but still, he felt a little guilty that they were putting on so much weight, even if all of that weight was going to a single, very obvious place. Before they had even hit the twenty minute mark, the popcorn bowl was practically empty, with Abby and Anna having eaten nearly all of it. In all honesty, he considered himself thankful that they had finished it so quickly. All the moving around Abby had done while the popcorn bowl had been passing between her and Anna had wreaked havoc on his poor penis. This was usually what happened whenever either of them sat on his lap. It wasn’t so much that they were trying to grind against him (at least, he hoped not), but their asses were just so big and fat that he had practically no choice but to passively dry hump his daughters, much to his embarrassment. He still hadn’t paid any attention to the movie. Abby’s ass cheeks were absorbing all of his attention like a sponge, forcing him to stare at them even though he didn’t really want to. At least, the rational part of his brain didn’t. The more bestial part was loving it, and constantly slipped lewd thoughts into his conscious mind. Her ass really was in the perfect position, propped up nice and firm in front of him, practically begging to be touched. It was so huge, so impossibly-round, like two overinflated beach balls that she had stuffed into her pants. His carnal impulses were making his hands shiver, urging him to reach forward and grab her, to sink his hands as far as they would go into those massive, taut, baby-soft butt cheeks. But, he resisted. For her sake. Unfortunately, things were only going to get harder from here. In some cases, quite literally.

“Ooh! I love this song!” Abby said ecstatically as an upbeat tune suddenly appeared in the movie’s soundtrack. Unable to control her excitement, Abby began bouncing up and down on his lap, her wobbling tush clapping against his warm bulge with every hop. The sensation drove him wild, and he knew he wouldn’t be able to hold back an embarrassing, messy orgasm in his pants if she continued like that for very much longer.

“A-Aah… s-sweetie, please don’t bounce around like that!” He cried. Abby immediately stopped and looked at him, worriedly.

“Sorry, daddy… was I hurting you?” She asked, guiltily.

“N-No, it’s just…” His mind raced to formulate a proper response. Saying _“It’s just that your fat fucking bubble ass was going to make my cock explode in my pants,”_ probably wouldn’t go over well with her. At least, he didn’t think so. He _hoped_ not. “Just… don’t move around as much, okay, sweetie?”

“Okay, daddy…” Abby said, nodding. He breathed a sigh of relief when she turned back around. She was a good girl, always eager to make daddy happy. However, there was no guarantee she would heed his words during the rest of the film. The subtle rubbing of her rump against his cock that began only shortly afterward made this obvious to him. It wasn’t quite as intense as when she was practically giving him a lap dance, but it wasn’t doing his cock any favors. Still, he managed. The movie was already half over, and he knew he could make it to the end without any unwanted ejaculations, even if his gorgeous grade-school daughter would be edging his cock with her huge ass the entire time. Things went smoothly for a little while longer (as smoothly as they could go, of course), but then, fate threw a wrench into the gears. Anna’s blanket, which she hadn’t been paying attention to as the movie was playing, fell onto the floor next to her, suddenly catching her attention.

“No! Blankie!” Anna cried, failing to grab her blanket before it fell out of reach.

“Oh, sweetie, let me get that for you…” he said, reaching his hand out. Anna, though, pushed it away.

“I can get it, daddy…” she said, bending over and reaching for her beloved blanket. He hadn’t wanted to grab Anna’s blanket for her just to be nice. Rather, he had wanted to prevent her from trying to reach it, for a very important reason. As she bent down to pick it up, her bountiful booty was pulled up into the air, mere inches away from his face, and her ass, unlike Abby’s, wasn’t protected by a pair of pajama bottoms. Just a pair of silky, white panties with a cute panda bear on the seat. They might have been extra large panties, but the sheer size of Anna’s endowments stretched them out into what was basically a thong, and made her ass even more appealing to look at. Seeing her plump, pale caboose right in front of him made his heart thump like a war drum. The devil on his shoulder was begging him, _screaming_ at him to touch it, grab it, spank it, shove his whole face directly into his precious daughter’s massive moneymaker, but he refused. It wasn’t easy, but he refused. Soon, Anna had gotten hold of her blanket once again, and returned to her seat. “Got it!” she said, looking up at him with her cute blue eyes and long, smooth blonde hair.

“G-Good…” he stammered. He faced forwards yet again. Just a few more minutes and it would all be over. Those few minutes would be the hardest of all, pun intended yet again. His cock was aching for a release, kept right on the edge of an explosive climax by Abby’s plush behind, which she had been idly rubbing up and down on his crotch for a while, now. Was she aware of his bulge, what it meant? Was she getting off just like he was? Did she even _understand_ what she was doing? These were questions he threw out of his mind as quickly as they appeared. Thinking about them would only cause him more problems. His attention was, unfortunately, brought back to Abby’s ass when he noticed that her pajama bottoms were losing their fight to keep her cheeks contained. Big bulges of supple, soft flesh were being exposed as the waistband slowly slid down her ass. Thankfully, Abby also took notice, and pulled it back up.

“Hey, daddy, I think I’m gonna need new jammies, soon. These ones are getting too small for me,” she said without turning around.

“B-But honey, I bought you these only a few months ago. You can’t already be outgrowing them,” he said. He knew he was lying to himself. She _could_ already be outgrowing them. In fact, it was a miracle she hadn’t outgrown them _sooner._ With how much extra blubber she was packing onto her posterior every week, finding fitting clothes for Abby was always a race against time, a race he was finding harder and harder to win as she got older. Anna was the exact same way.

“I dunno, they just feel really tight, and not that comfy,” Abby said with a shrug. “Would it be okay if I took them off?”

 **“No!”** He shouted. The sudden fear in his voice made Abby and Anna jump slightly. “Sorry… Abby, honey, why don’t you just wait until the movie is over, okay? You don’t have to wear any jammies to bed if you don’t want to.”

“Okay…” Abby said, her voice a little weak. He felt bad about scaring her like that, but it had been necessary. Lasting the final few minutes of the movie would have been totally impossible if her ass had been laid bare for him to feel and see. Eventually, finally, after what seemed like an eternity, the credits rolled, and the movie was over.

“Well, looks like it’s over! Abby, could you get off of my lap, please?” he asked as nicely as he could, his voice incredibly shaky.

“Aww… do I have to?” Abby whined.

“Yes! You… you do. It’s bedtime.” Using bedtime as a reason for her to get off of his lap was a much better excuse than saying _“I’m gonna cum, I’m gonna cum, I’m gonna cum! Daddy is going to fucking stain his pants white if you don’t get your massive badonkadonk off of his lap, babygirl!”_

“Alright, daddy…” Abby said with a sigh, finally pulling her butt off of his lap and giving his cock room to breathe, just as he thought he wouldn’t last another second.

“O-Okay, now, you girls go brush teeth and get in bed, I’ll come tuck you in,” he blurted out.

“We will. C’mon, Anna!” Abby said, bringing Anna along with her as they raced out of the living room. He was careful not to watch them leave. Seeing their huge asses bounce as they ran would have probably been enough to send him over the edge. Even though he didn’t see them, though, he did manage to hear them. More specifically, he heard Abby and Anna giggling and whispering to themselves as they left, though he couldn’t quite make out what they were saying. Hearing this made more questions enter his mind. Was everything they had done tonight purposeful? Were they trying to _tease_ him? If so, why? They weren’t extremely spoiled or greedy little girls, so he had a hard time thinking of what they could hope to gain through this teasing. He stared down at his stiff, aching bulge and decided it wasn’t worth asking any more questions. He was better off just kissing them both goodnight and dealing with this little “problem” in the privacy of his own room. Of course, this was only a temporary solution. Movie night was a favorite ritual of theirs, one they would repeat many, many times in the future, and each time, he would be met with similar problems. Their asses wouldn’t stop growing, and neither of them would ever get tired of sitting on daddy’s lap. They loved him too much to give that up. It was just a question of how much endurance he really had, and, based on what had happened tonight, it seemed the answer to that question was “not much.” One night, probably soon, this endurance would fail him, and he didn’t know what he would do in that situation.


	2. Day at the Pool

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A trip to the local public pool leads to some very tense (and very erotic) scenes with Abby, Anna and their beloved daddy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was provided an idea for a continuation of this story by a friend of mine. Pretty good setup for some more teasing scenarios, I'd say. Will this poor man ever get the relief he needs? Who knows!

When he had decided to bring Abby and Anna to the public pool for the day, he knew full well what he was getting himself into. Any situation where the girls got a chance to wear revealing clothes was a challenging test of endurance for him, and this was no exception. However, he really didn’t have a choice, when it came down to it. The weather that day was fantastic, and with both girls begging him to take them to the pool, he had no choice but to accept their demands.

“We’re almost there, daddy! I can see the pool from here!” said Abby excitedly from the backseat of the car as they drove to the pool. The brief drive over to the center of town, where the public pool was, offered him a fleeting moment of respite. With Abby and Anna comfortably seated behind him, he could focus on the road, and better resist the prurient thoughts that often entered his mind when he looked at their bodies.

“Do you think there will be a lot of people there today, daddy?” Anna asked shortly afterward.

“Well, it’s a very nice day out, so I’m sure a lot of other people will be there enjoying the good weather.” This answer didn’t sit very well with Anna. She was quite averse to large, loud crowds.

“I wonder if any of my friends will be there…” pondered Abby as he drove into the pool’s parking lot and parked the car.

“Okay, we’re here,” he said. In less than an instant after saying this, Abby squealed and unbuckled her seat belt, rushing to get out of the car. “Abby, don’t hurry in without me, okay?” he tried to say, but it was too late. Abby had already raced off into the pool, leaving Anna and him behind. He sighed and got out of the car, bringing along a bag with sunblock and towels in it. Anna hopped out of her seat and joined up next to him, clutching his arm as they walked towards the gate of the pool.

“I won’t leave you behind, daddy…” Anna said, adoringly. He beamed at her.

“Thanks, Anna. You’re a good girl,” he said, patting her head. Even while she was next to him, the tremendous size of her ass was still very apparent, even more so now that she was wearing a swimsuit. Finding appropriate swimwear for his little girls had been extremely difficult, given their excessive proportions, but he had managed to track down an extra-large one piece swimsuit for Anna that she tended to wear whenever they went swimming anywhere. The light blue elastic material perfectly stretched around her small, nubile body, fiercely hugging her overgrown backside as it just barely contained the gigantic, wobbling globes of soft ass flesh. Huge swells of pale booty meat were exposed on her left and right sides, and the edges of the swimsuit frequently rode up on her ass whenever she moved around, forcing Anna to pull them back down again uncomfortably. The tightness of her swimsuit made Anna’s pussy look even plumper than usual between her thighs. They hadn’t even walked through the gate of the pool, yet, and he already felt himself getting hard in his swim trunks. Hopefully, nobody would notice. Eventually, they got to the gate, and entered into the zone of partially-controlled chaos that was the public pool. His suspicions had been completely correct, the place was full of people, mostly other parents and their kids. There were a number of other little girls there, but none of them had the endowments of his daughters. This did make it easier for him to spot Abby in the crowd, though.

“Daddy, daddy, over here! This is a great place to sit!” Called Abby from the other side of the pool. She was standing near a pair of shaded pool chairs, perfectly-distanced from nearby lounging pool-goers. His eyes, however, weren’t on the chairs. They were on Abby. Being quite a bit larger than her sister (in a number of ways, at that), finding swimwear for her had been even more challenging, and with none of the more conservative options anywhere close to fitting her, he had no choice but to let her wear a bikini. It was a decision that had clearly backfired in a big way, at least for him. While her slender upper half was covered fairly well by the triangular patches of fabric, there was next to nothing on her lower half that was left to the imagination. From behind, it didn’t look like she was even wearing a bikini bottom. Her enormous, round ass cheeks were so huge, they hid the thin strip of fabric that was running between them almost entirely. Things didn’t look much better from the front, either. The strain her ass was putting on the bikini was made clear by how tightly the bottom was pulling on her plump pussy, looking like it would give way and wedge itself between her thick cameltoe at any moment. Abby’s gigantic, wobbling rump was attracting quite a bit of attention from other guests at the pool, both young and old, but she either didn’t notice, or didn’t care about the plethora of looks her body was earning. “I think I see some of my friends! Can I go in the pool now, daddy? Can I?” Abby asked excitedly while he walked over to the chairs she had secured, sat down and placed his bag and towels next to him.

“Not yet, Abby. You girls have to get some sunblock on, first,” he said, reaching into the bag and pulling out a sizable tube of sunblock.

“Okay, daddy. I’ll let you put it on,” Abby replied, laying face-down on the pool chair next to him, her globes sticking up firmly into the air. The sight of this made him a little surprised.

“Um… Abby, don’t you think you could put on your own sunblock?” he asked, kindly.

“Maybe… but, I think you’d do a better job. Your hands are way bigger than mine, after all,” Abby said with a cutesy tinge to her voice. He pursed his lips anxiously when he heard this. Seeing Abby’s huge ass on a regular basis was one thing, but actually touching it was something he rarely did of his own volition. Even with the excuse of applying sunblock to her, he knew he’d still feel dirty for practically groping his young daughter’s butt, and that was to say nothing of whether or not his cock would be able to handle it.

“Alright, but let me do your sister first. Anna, come here.” Anna, who had been sitting quietly near him, got up and walked in front of him. “Turn around…” Anna turned around without a second thought. Squeezing the tube gently, he lathered up his hands with sunblock and placed them firmly on Anna’s lower legs.

“Eep! It’s cold!” Anna squealed. He quickly went to work covering her body in white lotion. Rubbing all around her sizable calves, he soon moved upward to her thick, juicy thighs, a considerably more daunting task. Even his large hands took a bit of time to cover all of the tender flesh packed onto her meaty upper legs, and all the while, he could hear Anna letting out little gasps and moans that he hoped were just from the cold feeling of the sunblock on her skin. Since she was wearing a one-piece, he didn’t have to worry about covering her butt, which made him extremely relieved. However, just as he was about to finish the upper parts of her thighs, Anna’s swimsuit suddenly gave way and pulled back from the bulging edges of her ass cheeks, instantly exposing her pale glutes and giving her an uncomfortable wedgie. “Ah! S-Sorry, daddy…” Anna said, desperately pulling the swimsuit back into position and barely fitting it around her massive booty once again. While this unexpected reveal had come as a shock to him, his cock had a very different opinion of it, throbbing violently in his trunks the instant his youngest daughter’s fat ass had been exposed. For his own sake, he finished applying Anna’s sunblock as quickly as possible, spreading it across her arms, and then rubbing some into her adorable face while she kept her eyes firmly shut.

“Okay, you’re good, Anna. Go play,” he said, eager to get Anna into the pool and away from him so he wouldn’t be bothered by any more lewd thoughts.

“Thanks, daddy…” Anna said, trotting off towards the shallow end of the pool.

“My turn!” Abby said, gleefully, wiggling her bum side to side in excitement.

“D-Don’t squirm around, Abby!” he said, putting a hand on his crotch to better contain his throbbing erection. “This will take longer if you move too much.”

“Oops… sorry, daddy.” Abby’s response sounded decidedly more like a tease than a genuine apology, though he didn’t want to read too much into it. Squeezing out some more sunblock, he got to work on her body, starting at her calves, then gradually working his way up her thighs, which were even thicker and juicier than Anna’s. He finished up as quickly as he could, but that left the single largest part of her body for him to cover in lotion. “Make sure you don’t miss a spot, daddy…” Abby said in what almost seemed like a seductive voice. Her absolutely gargantuan bubble butt lay right there in front of him, almost entirely naked, ripe and ready to be slathered in sunblock. He felt his hands shaking slightly as he hesitated to touch it. Eventually, though, his better judgment gave way as he reached forward and grabbed his grade-school daughter’s enticing buttocks.

God, it felt amazing. “Soft” couldn’t even begin to describe Abby’s huge ass. It was like the plumpest, fluffiest pillow in the entire world. Just pressing his hands a little bit against it made them sink deeply into her corpulent flesh, and the minute he stop applying pressure, her ass swelled back out to its perfectly-round shape. It was so, so firm, truly deserving of the title of “bubble butt.” Even the slightest touch or grab could make her cheeks jiggle like massive chunks of gelatin. He never thought a woman’s rear could even become this perfect in every conceivable way, much less the rear of his seven-year-old daughter! Time seemed to slow to a crawl while he rubbed and groped her ass all over, spreading sunblock over every inch of it. He ended up having to squirt some more out of the tube several times. It was just so fucking massive! All the while, the devious voice in his head fed him corrupt thoughts that he couldn’t seem to shake.

_“Oh yeah, now this is a perfect ass! There are men out there that would **kill** just for a chance to have some fun with this **fat bubble butt,** and here you are, squeezing and groping it for free! Keep feeling that **softness,** that **firmness.** Really start to **enjoy** yourself. Why not try rubbing your **cock** on it, just a little bit? She’s not gonna mind. She probably **wants** you to do naughty things to her huge ass. Why else would she ask you to put sunblock on her? **She fucking wants it!** Show her who’s in charge! Show her that you **own** her ass, that you can do **anything** you want to it! Touch it! Grope it! Spank it! **BREED** it! **BREED HER!** **BREEDBREEDBREEDBREED-”**_

“Hurry up, daddy! I wanna go see my friends!” A sudden complaint from Abby snapped him out of his troublesome thoughts.

“S-Sorry, honey!” he quickly apologized, and moved on from her ass to the rest of her body. In a series of lightning-quick motions, he covered her back and arms in sunblock, and then had her stand up so he could do her face. In no time at all, he had put sunblock on Abby’s entire body and sent her off to the pool, finally giving him the relief he needed. With both Anna and Abby now playing happily in the pool, he reclined back in the pool chair, placing a towel on his crotch to preserve his decency. The thoughts running through his head while he had been feeling up Abby’s incredible ass had driven him wild, bringing him right to the edge of an orgasm once again. He could only hope that he’d be able to calm himself down and enjoy the rest of his time at the pool.

Thankfully, his wishes were eventually granted. Pulling out a book he had brought with him, he managed to pull his mind off of his daughters and finally settled down. Abby and Anna’s rambunctious playing was but another part of the cacophony of shouts and laughs coming from the pool, allowing him to finally focus. That is, until he heard a familiar voice chirp up in front of him.

“Daddy…?” Taking his eyes off his book, he looked up to see Anna standing above him, her entire body dripping wet. Her hands fidgeted anxiously at her waist while she waited for him to answer.

“Yes, Anna?” he asked, kindly.

“So… Abby and her friends keep making fun of me, ‘cause I’m too scared to go in the deep end…” Anna complained. Looking out at the pool, he could spot Abby swimming alongside a couple other young girls, pointing at Anna and giggling to each-other.

“You don’t have to worry about what they say, sweetie. You can swim wherever you like,” he comforted. Anna didn’t seem convinced.

“B-But I want to prove her wrong! I want to show her that I’m a big girl!” Anna said with a bit of ferocity, stomping her foot on the ground before immediately reverting to her normal shyness. “Could… could you carry me into the deep end, daddy?” she asked. He thought for a moment before answering. Having her (and her huge rear) that close to his body in the water would easily coax erotic thoughts out of the dark corners of his mind, but he knew he couldn’t say no to her. He could never say no to her adorable, needy face.

“Alright, just for a little while,” he said, putting his book down and pulling his t-shirt off before getting up from the chair. Anna took his hand as they walked towards the shallow end of the pool. He stepped in right after her, the somewhat brisk water engulfing his lower legs. As they waded deeper and deeper, Anna moved closer and closer to him, clinging to his side with increasing strength. “Want me to carry you the rest of the way?” he eventually asked, to which Anna nodded. Letting her wrap her arms around his waist, he pulled her in and lifted her up with both of his hands on her much smaller waist. It wasn’t the tightest grip, but it was the best he could do without bringing his hands anywhere near her butt. As he slowly walked forward into the increasingly deep water, Anna’s hands gripped his back with growing strength. She looked down at the water fearfully as he brought her further into the deep end.

“Daddy, I’m gonna fall!” Anna cried, suddenly.

“No, you’re not, don’t-” Just as he was saying this, his grip slipped, causing Anna to slide downwards and almost drop completely into the water. She screamed as she fell, but his reflexes didn’t fail him. Before she could be submerged, he re-positioned his hands underneath her, holding her up by her thick bum instead of her tiny waist. It offered him a much more solid grip, at the cost of some of his decency. Anna’s ass felt just as soft and bubbly as her sister’s, perhaps even more so, owing to her younger, more supple flesh. Even through the fabric of her swimsuit, he was able to savor the impeccable feel of her ass. His cock throbbed bigger and harder, wedging itself right between her thighs. Thankfully, she still didn’t notice. “I got you, I got you! You’re okay, baby,” he comforted, holding Anna close to him.

“I’m s-scared, daddy!” Anna cried.

“Don’t worry, sweetie. I’m not gonna let you fall. How about we just rest a moment here?” he offered.

“Yeah, that sounds good…” Anna said, hugging him tightly. Holding her firmly in place, he stood stoically in the water, which lapped idly just below his chest. Anna held onto him like a koala, closing her eyes and gently kicking her legs back and forth. She now seemed much more at peace, but he couldn’t exactly say the same. While his hands pressed deeply into Anna’s prodigiously plump rear, his cock throbbed and rubbed against her crotch. Even through the fabric of his swim trunks, he could feel Anna’s fat underage pussy right up against his cock, warm and soft. If both of them were skinny dipping, he knew there would be nothing to stop his cock from sliding right into her vagina. It didn’t take long for the corrupt voice in his head to return.

_“Ooh… this is the perfect situation. Look at her, that little **minx…** totally content to **rub** and **grind** on daddy’s hard cock. She acts so innocently, but she knows what she **really** wants. She **WANTS** to get used like the **fat-assed fuckdoll** that she is! She **WANTS** to get **pumped full** of **cum!** **YOUR** cum! What are you waiting for? Pull that swimsuit aside and **shove it in!** Nobody will even notice, and that tight pussy of hers will **milk** **your** **balls** in less than a minute. It’ll feel so, so **good,** releasing it all inside her. Give your baby girl what she **DESERVES** for blue-balling her poor daddy for her entire life! Fuck her! **FUCK HER!** **FUCKFUCKFUCKFUCK-”**_

_**FWEEEEEEP!** _

Suddenly, the sound of a whistle blowing could be heard over the natural commotion of the pool, alerting everyone in the area. “Everybody out of the pool! Now!” yelled a blue-haired female lifeguard as she ran over to the side of the pool. Completely snapped out of his erotic trance, he picked Anna up and rushed out of the pool with her, meeting Abby near their things at the pool chair he had been sitting in.

“What’s going on, daddy?” Abby asked, worriedly.

“Don’t worry, the lifeguard’s got it under control,” he assured her, watching as the lifeguard dove into the pool and dragged out a short Mexican boy in vermilion swim trunks, who spat out a torrent of water upon being exposed to fresh air. Though he felt bad for the kid, he was honestly relieved to have gotten out of the water. There was no telling what might have happened to him (or his aching cock) if he had stayed in for a minute more. Seeing the other pool-goers conglomerated around the pool made him decide that this was as good a time as any to leave the pool for the day. “Y’know, we should probably be getting home now anyway, girls. Why don’t you both dry off and carry your towels back to the car?” he offered.

“Aww, do we have to, daddy?” Abby whined.

“Yes, Abby, you’ve both played enough for today. We can come back some other time.” As much as he dreaded it, he knew there would inevitably be another time. Abby and Anna liked the pool too much to resist going to it when the weather was nice. As everyone else started to settle down, Abby and Anna both dried themselves off with their towels, making their asses bounce and jiggle as they rubbed them dry. He grabbed his own towel and tied it around his waist, better concealing the huge bulge in his trunks. Just as he had expected, his day at the pool with his two daughters had been quite rough, even if they had both enjoyed themselves. No matter what he did, he just couldn’t seem to avoid getting himself into awkward, sexually-suggestive situations with his little girls. It wasn’t like he actually wanted to do dirty things to them. At least, he didn’t think so. No, of course not! They were his daughters! His beautiful, innocent, sweet baby girls, and he would never, ever try to defile them… right?


	3. Bad(?) Dreams

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A strange, vivid dream rocks our protagonist to his core.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Anon on the second chapter suggested combining a wet dream with the Anna nightmare idea that I had. An excellent way of giving readers some action while still leaving room for more developments. This one features an unexpected piece of fanart from DecisiveTang, on Pixiv (https://www.pixiv.net/en/users/36162152). Check them out if you like fat/thicc lolis as much as I do!
> 
> (Update: Decisive provided a refined version of the previous picture with different-colored clothing. Changed that little detail.)

Unexpectedly, he found himself in a place that was truly bizarre. It seemed familiar, yet alien, and he couldn’t quite gauge just how real or not real anything around him was. He seemed to be sitting on the couch back in the living room of his house, but it felt quite different than what he was used to. The air felt noticeably warmer than usual, and the atmosphere of the whole room seemed remarkably… steamy. He eventually discovered that he was completely naked, but this revelation didn’t dominate his mind for long, as he soon heard a very familiar voice call out to him from nearby.

“I’m here, daddy…”

Looking to his side, he saw Abby standing a short distance away from him. Her body was almost completely nude, save for a black thong that did almost nothing to conceal or contain the tremendous size of her ass. Normally, he would be surprised and extremely embarrassed to see Abby in such a revealing ensemble, but this time, he didn’t seem to mind it at all. In fact, he loved it.

“Ahh… there you are, sweetie,” he said with a pleased smile. His cock quickly sprung to life, fattening up to its impressive erect size and throbbing eagerly. At the same time, the TV in front of him mysteriously turned itself on, instantly displaying a raunchy hardcore porn film featuring an actress with a very big ass. Nowhere near as big as Abby’s, though. Not even _close._ “Wanna come sit on daddy’s lap for the movie?” he asked, patting his thigh.

“Okay!” Abby said with a giggle. She skipped over to him and dropped her enormous tush right onto solid erection with a resounding plap. This time, though, he didn’t resist the feeling of her ultra-soft ass against his cock, he relished in it. As soon as she sat down, his hands flew forward and buried themselves in her jiggling cheeks, kneading and squeezing them like fresh dough. “Ooh, daddy…” Abby moaned, grinding against his dick while he freely groped her. There was not a doubt in his mind about what he was doing. No hesitance, no second thoughts, just the overwhelming desire to shamelessly pleasure himself with his seven-year-old daughter’s gigantic, fat ass.

“Mmm… good girl…” he moaned, guiding Abby’s hips as she slid up and down the length of his shaft, her impeccable ass cleavage stroking it perfectly with every movement. At the apex of one of her strokes, she paused and moved just a little more upward, bringing her face close to his so they could intertwine in a passionate kiss. His tongue danced with hers in their mouths as he basked in the overwhelmingly erotic atmosphere that surrounded him. While his left hand continued to fondle her butt, his right hand reached for her pussy. Pulling the thong out of her plump, hot outer lips, he dug a finger into her soaking-wet folds and started to freely play with her pussy, making Abby shiver in pleasure. She was so hot and wet down there, and he knew she must have been just as horny as he was.

“D-Daddy… I’m getting so sticky down there…” she moaned after pulling away from his lips for a brief moment. Her face was bright red and burning with desire.

“Well, daddy’s gotta make sure you’re nice and comfortable, sweetie pie…” He kissed her again, his fingers creating a cacophony of wet, dirty sounds as they ruthlessly teased her sensitive lady parts. Her firm, bubbly booty cheeks pressed against his groin and waist, filling his entire lap with a huge mound of perfectly-plump ass meat. Unable to hold himself back any longer, he pulled his fingers away from Abby’s dripping cunt and brought his cock tantalizingly close to her tender folds. “You don’t mind if daddy makes himself a little more comfortable, do you?” he asked sweetly, before plunging his massive, engorged rod directly into her vagina. Abby squealed and cradled her lower abdomen with her hands, feeling her dad’s huge member stretch her insides and create a visible bulge in her otherwise flat tummy. The inside of Abby’s pussy was, unsurprisingly, just as perfect as the ass that adorned it. It was delectably tight and hot, almost perfectly contouring around his cock as he thrust into her. He couldn’t help but let out a deep grunt upon penetrating her.

“Nnngh! It’s so big!” Abby cried. Enraptured by the immense pleasure of his cock inside her, Abby began to instinctual rock up and down on his rod, sliding it in and out of her pussy with deep, satisfying strokes.

“Good girl… how about you give daddy a little show?” he beckoned, his hands returning to her monstrous rump as he guided her hips.

“A-Anything for you, daddy!” Abby replied, picking up the pace just as her father demanded. She brought her hips up and thrust them back down over and over again, riding his cock with youthful vigor. Her absurdly massive rear bounced and wobbled hypnotically with her movements, clapping loudly against his body whenever she dropped it downward. He was totally mesmerized by her ass, clutching it greedily and occasionally giving it hard, satisfying slaps that made Abby squeal in pleasure. It was one thing to look at Abby’s ass, another thing to touch it, but to actually have it bouncing up and down on his lap while her perfect pussy tugged and squeezed around his cock was a sensation beyond words. He was in absolute heaven right now, there was no doubt about it. He couldn’t bring himself to look away from Abby’s ass as it moved. For some reason, it looked even bigger than usual, and that just made him hornier.

 **“Unf!** That’s it, baby! Faster, **faster!”** he moaned, giving her ass another hard slap.

 **“Aah!** I-I can’t stop! Daddy’s cock feels so **_goooood!”_** Abby cried, putting all of her effort into fucking her dad as hard as possible. She moved her ass at an incredible speed, practically twerking her behemoth bubble booty on his hard cock as she milked it for all it was worth. He didn’t know why his little girl was so horny, how she had learned to ride a cock with porn star level technique, or why her ass just looked so much fucking **FATTER,** but he knew that this was the best sex of his entire life.

“Ooh, I’m getting close…” he moaned, letting his back sink into the couch as Abby brought him closer and closer to an explosive climax. She had done this plenty of times before, even without having his cock inside of her, but this time, it looked like he would finally be satisfied. She was going to ride him and twerk her enormous, fat donk right in his face until he busted the biggest nut of his life in her tender, underage pussy. He was ready, he was _so_ ready. There was no going back now, and this time, he wasn’t feeling guilty at all. Obviously, neither was Abby.

“Oh, _**daddy!”**_ Abby shrieked, her body trembling as she fought through orgasm after orgasm just so she could keep pleasuring her beloved father. Just as he was about to cum, he felt her pussy tighten even further, signaling that she was getting close too. He closed his eyes and prepared for the perfect release. **“Daddy! Daddy!”**

…

_“Daddy?”_

With a sudden gasp, he awakened. He was no longer in his living room, on the couch, and Abby was nowhere to be seen. He was in bed, surrounded by near total darkness. Within moments, he realized everything he had just experienced was a dream. He let out a sigh, possibly of relief, or possibly of disappointment. He was too dazed to think about it.

“Daddy?” A voice called out to him from the darkness, very close to the side of his bed, and he felt a gentle tug on the bed sheets.

“Anna? Is that you?” The timid, pure, extremely feminine voice he was hearing was unmistakably Anna’s, but he still felt the need to call out and ask her.

“Y-Yeah…” Anna responded. She sounded more anxious than usual. Reaching to his side, he flipped on a nearby light, engulfing both him and Anna in a pale white glow.

“What are you doing up so late, honey?” he asked, seeing Anna stand next to his bed pensively. She had gone without pajama bottoms again, tonight, instead donning a pair of overstretched brown panties and another plain white shirt. Her ass was fully visible from where she was standing, but he did his best to ignore it. Thankfully, she didn’t seem to be paying attention to the large bulge in the covers that his erect cock was creating, still hard even after he had woken up.

“I… had a bad dream. A really scary one. I wanna sleep with you…” Anna said quietly, moving even closer to him. She hugged her blue blanket against her body tightly.

“Oh, sweetie pie, I’m sorry. That’s not good at all,” he said lovingly, reaching out and stroking the underside of Anna’s cheek, which managed to coax a weak smile out of her. “C’mon in, you can get nice and snuggly with me.” Much like taking her into the deep end of the pool, letting Anna sleep with him would certainly do a number on his penis. However, she was still his baby girl, and he just couldn’t refuse to comfort her after a nightmare, regardless of how big her butt was.

“Thanks, daddy…” Anna responded. Climbing up onto the bed, she crawled past him leisurely, giving him ample time to stare at her wobbling rear, before getting under the covers and sliding herself as close as she could to him. He turned the light back off, summoning back the darkness. “Could you… hold me? I’ll fall asleep faster with your arms around me,” Anna requested.

“Of course, angel…” he replied, bringing his arms around Anna’s small body and hugging her closely. Her ass pressed right up against his massive boner when he did this, and his cock would most likely remain firmly wedged between her cheeks for the rest of the night. Once Anna got him to hug her, it wasn’t easy to just let go.

“That feels nice…” Anna said, happily. He really hoped she was talking about his hug. “Nighty-night, daddy…” Anna said with a yawn, closing her eyes.

“Sweet dreams, honey,” he said, giving her a kiss on the top of her head. While Anna might have been able to fall fast asleep in his arms and have peaceful dreams for the rest of the night, he knew his dreams probably wouldn’t be so calming, assuming he could actually fall asleep with his cock this hard. The dream he had just awakened from disturbed him greatly, both in its subject matter, and its realism. It had all been so vivid, so intense, and it had felt so indescribably good. He had had his fair share of wet dreams when he was a teenager, but nothing this overpowering. He didn’t want to think about it, the fact that his subconscious was fully content with violating one of his little girls, but… that pleasure, that intensity, that **_fat_ _fucking_ _ASS!_** It might not have been something his conscious brain wanted, but it was clearly something his subconscious brain needed. God, did it need it. Even now, as Anna slept peacefully beside him, his cock refused to go soft, throbbing ferociously and demanding that it get plunged into some plump, tight pussy as soon as possible.

_Throb… throb… throb..._


	4. Changes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A bit of clothes shopping takes an unexpected turn as Anna's endowments finally get the better of him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another one of AnonKey's helpful suggestions made manifest. Now you've finally gotten to see some action between him and one of the girls. Things can only get better from here, right?

“I’m sorry, sir, but there must be a mistake,”

He had been in this situation many, many times before, and it was just as annoying now as it had always been. Every single time he went clothes shopping with his daughters, he would always find himself having trouble with one of the employees, desperately trying to get them to help him find something that would fit the highly-unique anatomy of his little girls.

“No, all of those measurements are correct. I just need to know if you carry anything that’s anywhere close to those sizes,” he insisted, pointing to a piece of paper he had handed the employee, on which he had written down the waist and hip sizes of both Abby and Anna. The scale of the numbers involved most likely confused the employee. She likely hadn’t ever heard of anyone asking for clothing in those sizes at a children’s boutique before.

“I don’t think so, sir. There are hardly any adult women that would have measurements this extreme, much less a… you said your daughter was 6, correct?”

He sighed. “No, this is for my seven-year-old. She’s 10 inches bigger, see…” he explained, pointing to some text on the paper. The employee’s eyes went wide when she read it.

“Is this some kind of big joke?” asked the employee, angrily.

“No, it’s not, I swear! It’s just, my daughters, they’re… well…” his voice trailed off as he failed to think of a good way to support his claims. Flat-out saying _“It’s just that my daughters have the biggest fucking PAWG booties in the entire world and I can’t stop thinking about them,”_ probably wouldn’t have gone over that well with the employee. Thankfully, his claims would soon be proven as one of his absurdly well-endowed daughters walked over to where he and the employee were standing.

“Daddy, look at this one! It’s such a pretty shade of pink! Can we buy it?” He turned to his side to see Abby standing a short distance away, holding up a pair of bright pink leggings for him to inspect. He knew leggings were designed to stretch, but it didn’t look like any amount of stretching would allow this pair to fit around her massively-rotund rump. Even if it did, the tightness of the leggings would accentuate the curves of her ass so much, he knew his cock would just explode in his pants if he looked at it for more than a few seconds.

“Erm, hold on, sweetie. Why don’t you meet me over near the fitting booths?” he asked, pointing to a far corner of the store, where the fitting booths were located.

“Okay…” Abby grumbled, trotting away. He was quick to avert his eyes from her jiggling backside as she walked, but the same couldn’t be said for the employee. Her eyes remained wide and fixated on his daughter as she left, her mouth hanging open the entire time.

“Do you see what I mean, now?” he asked, somewhat smugly. The employee was snapped out of her trance and refocused on him.

“Uh… L-Let me check the back, sir…” she said, hurrying off. It was hard for him to tell if her embarrassment was the result of envy, arousal, or a combination of both. Regardless, he went over to the fitting booths and quickly spotted Anna and Abby chatting with each-other, Abby still very excited about the vast selection of clothes for her to choose from.

“Daddy, they have these in a whole bunch of different colors! I can’t decide which ones I like the most,” Abby said, enthusiastically. He sat down at a bench near the two of them and pulled the pair of pink leggings Abby was carrying towards him to check the price tag. The number on the tag made his eyebrows raise considerably.

“Woah… Abby, these are a little expensive, honey,” he explained. A look of disappointment came over Abby’s face.

“Aww… so, we can’t get ‘em?” she asked, activating her patented little girl pout to try and win him over. As cute as Abby was, it wasn’t enough to convince him.

“Look… daddy can’t buy both of you a bunch of expensive clothes, right now, so how about you both pick out one thing you really like, and come back here to show me, okay?” he offered. Abby and Anna thought over his suggestion carefully before answering.

“Hmm… okay, daddy!” Abby said, rushing away to seek out the perfect article of clothing to buy. Anna followed her deeper into the store, looking somewhat eager to find something, herself. As soon as they were out of sight, he let out a big sigh of relief. For most fathers, clothes shopping wasn’t usually this stressful or involved, but the same couldn’t be said for him. If only their giant asses could just stop **GROWING,** maybe finding fitting pants and skirts for them would be a bit easier. Lately, his little girls had really started to wear down at his mental stability. He had been having more frequent wet dreams involving at least one of them. Extraordinarily vivid dreams wherein he did unspeakably naughty things to their bodies. They repulsed him, but, at the same time, he couldn’t deny just how good they usually felt. It also seemed as though the effects of his daughters’ perpetually-swelling bums on him were starting to become more and more physical, instead of just psychological. The erections he often got from looking at them were becoming longer, more frequent, and increasingly difficult to ignore. He swore his package was actually growing bigger with each passing day, just like their asses. He was certainly becoming more “productive” as of late. Just a few days ago, he had rubbed out five gigantic loads, one after another, after watching Abby and Anna run around and play in the backyard. Even after he was finished, his balls still felt full and churning. He never remembered being this virile, even as a teen, so the fact that he was able to do this now astounded him. Even when he wasn’t masturbating, his cock constantly leaked precum, less like a faucet, and more like a fire hydrant. Just a single bounce or jiggle from one of the girls was enough to make his cock instantly squirt a few thick jets of the watery fluid into his pants. On their movie nights, even though he had gotten better at resisting the urge to nut when one of them was on his lap, he’d still end up with underwear utterly drenched in pre by the time he had gotten them into bed. God, what were they _**doing**_ to him?!

“Um… daddy?” A timid voice suddenly snapped him out of his thoughts. He turned to see Anna standing near him, clutching a blue and white skirt she had found elsewhere in the store. “I like this skirt… it’s pretty,” she said, smiling.

“U-Uh, yeah! Sure is, baby!” he responded, quickly.

“C-Could you help me put it on?” she asked, shyly. This question took him by surprise. Obviously, getting clothes to fit around her massive rear wasn’t an easy task, but Anna usually managed on her own. He wasn’t sure if he trusted himself to help her fit into her new skirt, but he couldn’t easily say no. He quickly looked around to make sure there were no other store employees in the area, and then took her hand.

“Alright, let’s go into this booth here,” he said, guiding her to one of the fitting booths. Anna and him entered quickly and shut the door behind them. The booth was cramped, and had little in it besides a bench, mirror, and hook for hanging a coat or two. Likewise, Anna and him had no choice but to be pressed up against each-other very tightly. His bulge met the cleavage of her ass cheeks in only a few seconds. “Want me to help you get your pants off, sweetie?” he offered.

“No, I think I can get them…” Anna murmured, grabbing her tight-fitting sweatpants and starting to pull them down over her huge globes. He watched with wide eyes as more and more of her thick ass was revealed to him, and soon enough, it was almost totally laid bare. Her immense, perfectly-round cheeks were only barely covered by her tight white panties, and with it hovering right next to his crotch, he could practically feel the pleasant warmth emanating from it, as well. “Got them, daddy,” Anna announced, after her pants were off.

“G-Good girl. Now, let me see if I can squeeze you into this skirt…” he said, placing a hand on her butt as he reached for the skirt. Anna’s ass might not have been as large as her big sister’s, but he could tell just from the first touch that it was much, much softer. Just the raw smoothness and silkiness of her fat behind sent shivers down his spine, and made blood rush to his loins. It was safe to say that an ass this soft and pleasing to touch could only be attached to the body of a very pure and very innocent little girl. Even as his bulge swelled larger in his pants, quickly wetting them with pre, he focused on trying to get the skirt on her. “Lift up your leg, sweetie,” he ordered, and Anna complied. The frilly blue and white skirt went up her leg easily, only reaching a bit of resistance once it met with the upper part of her thick thighs. Then came her rump, the ultimate challenge. This unassuming piece of fabric had never been designed for a girl of such generous proportions, and Anna’s incredible bubble ass really put its elasticity to the test. He slid it up the curves of her bum inch by inch, watching as it jiggled and wobbled with every tug. The sight was making him harder, hornier, but still, he tried to keep focus. Eventually, he got her situated in the back, and then moved on to the front, pulling the skirt into position. As he reached for it and started to pull it up, he felt something between her legs. Something he always knew was there, and yet, tried to ignore as best as he could. Her plump pussy, dug tightly into the fabric of her panties, and just inches away from his hand. Normally, he’d brush this thought aside as quickly as possible, but this time…

This time, it lingered.

Instead of pulling it away, he felt his hand grow ever so slightly closer to her nether regions, eventually meeting them as his fingers gently caressed the outer lips of her cunt. Anna took notice almost immediately, but waited a moment before speaking up.

“Daddy, wha-” But he stopped her, putting a finger to her lips.

 _“Shhh…_ just relax, sweetie… just relax…” he whispered in her ear. Anna felt a little uneasy, but she did as she was told. He stroked her lips a little faster, and then dug a finger into them. His digit pushed itself between her puffy outer lips with a soft _“fwip,”_ and was instantly surrounded by the hot, moist flesh of her genitals. He started to stroke it back and forth, still very gently, but clearly enough for Anna to feel. Clutching her hands together, she began to let out small gasps and whimpers, watching her father tenderly play with her princess parts. Being so young, Anna had most likely never explored herself in this way before, and so the sensations coming from her crotch were entirely alien to her. However, she didn’t seem to dislike them at all. In fact, it looked like she wanted more. His heart was racing, at this point, and it felt like his cock would explode out of his pants at any moment. Likewise, he quickly undid his jeans and let it breathe, his cock springing free and slapping against Anna’s back, making her gasp.

“W-What…?” Anna muttered, a little worried, but a quick cheek rub from daddy quickly dissolved her concerns.

“Shh, it’s okay… you’re doing good, baby…” he comforted. His gigantic erection was now perfectly in place for him to treat himself to a delicious buttjob from his preschool daughter, and he didn’t even hesitate to take the opportunity. With one hand at her pussy, and the other grabbing firmly against her ass, he began to grind his cock against her soft cheeks, unable to stop himself from moaning just a little as he felt them hug his cock tightly with their unmatched perkiness. Humping her ass didn’t feel as good as he had imagined it. It felt even **better!** Even as he pleasured himself with her booty, though, he was careful to give Anna plenty of pleasure in return, as well. He easily found her clit hidden in her folds, and started to tease and play with it ruthlessly, intensifying the moans and whimpers coming out of Anna’s mouth. Her pussy was growing hotter and wetter by the second, and Anna’s hips even started to twitch into his hand as he fingered her. Even if she was unsure about what he was doing, her body certainly wanted more.

“F-Feels… _aah…”_ Anna moaned, her innocent little mind unable to come up with any words that would let her properly describe what she was feeling.

“That’s a good girl…” he whispered to her again, hugging her body tightly against his own. Her perfect ass felt even better around his cock than he had ever imagined, and as much as he wanted to continue hot-dogging her for a good long while, he didn’t think his overfilled nuts would let him last much longer. Luckily, Anna seemed to be rapidly approaching an orgasm, too.

 _“Nngh!”_ Anna’s body suddenly tensed up as she reached her climax, squirting hot vaginal fluid into her panties that quickly wetted them. The sight of this was enough to make him climax as well. He held back a harsh groan as much as he could as his cock practically exploded, spilling an enormous volume of his seed all over her back. The poor girl’s shirt was thoroughly stained by his ejaculate, and even as he came, he continued to thrust against her ass, utterly obsessed with its immaculate texture. Eventually, his orgasm finally subsided, as did hers, and they were both left in a rather awkward situation.

“Good work, Anna. You were such a good girl for daddy,” he said in a pleased voice. As Anna started to turn around, he turned her head towards him and went in for a kiss. Not a little peck on the forehead, like he usually gave her. He went right for her lips, driving his tongue right into her mouth. Anna didn’t know how to react, at first, but after a moment or two, her tongue began to awkwardly try to reciprocate her father’s advances. He pulled away only after at least a minute had passed, and once he had, Anna was bright red in the face, her mouth hanging open, and her eyes wide. She had a very peculiar look on her face. It wasn’t a look that communicated guilt, or disgust, or fear. It was a look filled with lust and desire. A look that said _“I love you so very much, daddy. You made me feel so good. I wanna be your toy. I want you to kiss me and touch me and grope me and fuck me every single day from now on. Please? Pretty please?”_

“Daddy, come look what I found!” cried a voice from outside the booth, surprising both him and Anna. It was Abby, back from her hunt elsewhere in the store. He quickly stood up and put his pants back on, his sensibility quickly returning.

“I’ll come back to clean you up in just a bit, honey. Wait here,” he said to Anna. Anna just nodded slowly, too overcome by her own afterglow to even say anything. She had absolutely no idea what daddy had just done to her, but she knew that it felt unimaginably good, and something that good would be something she would want to do again… and again… and again.

“What did you find, Abby?” he asked as he exited the booth, quickly closing the door behind him so Abby couldn’t see too much of her sister. Luckily, it looked like she was far too interested in showing off her own find. And what a find it was. Abby had, against odds and his own hopes, squeezed herself into a pair of bright red leggings, matching her hair quite well. However, her hair wasn’t the first thing he focused on when he saw her in this new garment. Just as he had expected, her ass was putting up a fierce struggle against the fabric of the leggings, stretching them out and creating such a well-defined crease around every last inch of her monstrous bubble butt, she might as well have been wearing nothing at all. It looked like her ass would explode out of the leggings at any moment.

“These are so nice-looking, aren’t they? They even match my hair! What do you think, daddy?” Abby asked, swiveling her body around so he could get an even better view of her backside. He had blown a week’s worth of cum onto the back of her little sister just a few moments ago, but now, seeing this, he already felt himself getting hard yet again. Very hard indeed...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always, comments and suggestions are very much appreciated.


End file.
